


Put some film in your camera and capture the dead

by MissMisery132613



Category: Bleach, Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: Miku Hinasaki and Ichigo Kurosaki are nothing alike. Well, that's not completely true. They do have one thing in common. They both can see the dead.





	1. Listening

_If you were asked to give your life, to save a house so dear, would you smile, nod, and accept your fate?_

_Or would you flee in fear?_  
Our story is marked by death and blood, it's quite a tale to tell.  
The noble deaths of several girls to seal the gates of hell.  
A butterfly with crimson wings departs a peaceful corpse,  
the very soul of a fallen twin the insects guiding force.   
Do you, my friend,  
respect the dead?  
Embrace the lives they lived?  
Your ideal world could disappear behind the cameras lens.   
Silent screams.  
Bloody lies.  
Fearsome phantoms with gouged-out eyes.   
Your heart may race, but don't be scared. After all, you may be spared.   
Watch your step,  
decode the clues.  
Uncover the secrets.  
Uncover the truth.   
A deadly game of demon tag.  
A childish song to drive you mad.   
Bloody ropes that strangle limbs.  
A ritual failed, her love for him.   
Calamity! Malice! Fear! Regret!  
Panic, Panic,  
but please,  
don't die yet.   
Remember, remember, the screams in your head.  
Put some film in your camera,  
and capture the dead. 

_-by hisoka-sama, deviantart.com_  
 

 

Even though she had been attending Karakura high for 3 months already, Miku Hinasaki still didn't have any friends. This came as no surprise, however, as things had been going on like this for many, many years. Ever since she was little, in fact. Miku just wasn't the type to make friends. It wasn't that she was a bad kid or anything, nothing like that. Miku was just...shy? Socially awkward? Emotionally scarred from years upon years of harsh judgement and tormenting from her peers? All of the above was probably the right answer. So when Miku got to class and took her seat, she wasn't surprised when nobody greeted her. She was expecting it. Miku silently sat down, her seat in the back of the room, next to the window, which she proceeded to stare out, secretly eavesdropping on the conversations going on around her. Nothing seemed interesting until, "Hey, stop that. Don't waste your youth day dreaming!"

Miku glanced up to see two of her female classmates talking. One was a girl named Tatsuki Arisawa, a tomboy with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. Other than the fact that she was brash, loud, and constantly around a girl named Orihime Inoue, Miku knew nothing about her. And it only made sense that the girl she was lectured was the very same Orihime, who had long, orangish hair held back by two blue flower pins. Unlike the flat chested and loud Tatsuki, Orihime had large breasts and was normally relatively quiet. "Ichigo's late." Tatsuki said suddenly, getting a confused look from Orihime. "Weren't you thinking of him?" "Unh, no!" Orihime flushed, shaking her head spastically and hiding her face behind an astrology book she had in her hands. Miku had to admit that she was surprised Orihime even owned such a book. She...wasn't exactly the brightest girl in the world. Tatsuki laughed at her friend for a moment before a thought came over her and her expression grew serious as she leaned closer to Orihime. "What's so great about him, Orihime? He's got tweaked out hair. He's rude, immature, short tempered.." She trailed off for a few seconds and then casually added, "A girl with boobs like yours could do a lot better."

This only made Orihime smile though, setting her book down. "He's funny! When I think of Ichigo's scowling face..." Aaaand then Orihime went off into dream land, leaving both Tatsuki and Miku staring at her with concern, though neither girls noticed Miku. Nobody ever did. Suddenly the big breasted girl bursted out into a laughing fit, startling the other two girls. "It's hilarious!"

Miku didn't even want to think about what Orihime had been imagining. That girl was just plain weird.

"He may be absent today."

The three girls looked up at the new voice to see a boy Miku recognized but didn't know the name of. He was nice enough looking, with short black hair and a little smile. "Mizuiro!" Orihime greeted the boy before asking, "How come? You usually come to school with Ichigo." "I stopped by his place this morning and there was a big hole in his house." The boy, Mizuiro, began to explain. "They said a truck plowed into it in the middle of the night. So his dad said."

Tatsuki and Orihime instantly began to worry, and, begrudgingly, so did Miku. She, like Orihime, had a crush on the orange haired delinquent, but unlike Orihime, Miku wasn't too pleased about it. She had never liked anyone like that before, and she didn't want to start now. It just felt too..foreign, and unnerving. Not something a shy little nobody like Miku was used to feeling.

"A truck?!" Tatsuki finally cried out, getting in Mizuiro's face. "So?! Is he hurt?! Or maybe-"

Just as the word 'dead' slipped out of Tatsuki's mouth, she was smacked upside the head with the spine of a book. A book that belonged to the annoyingly attractive Ichigo Kurosaki. "Alive." Ichigo said bluntly, as he often did when speaking, and wore his signature scowl that Orihime had just been having one of her weird fantasies about. "Sorry to disappoint you. We all survived." "Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed with relief, but then she realized that she had shouted out his name and her face turned red. "G-Good morning!"

After the pair exchanged greeting and the group began discussing the class, Miku began to turn her attention back to the window, but this was interrupted when she felt someone...staring. Staring at her. And that, as it should be obvious to tell by now, was not normal. Shoulders stiffening, Miku slowly turned her head and found herself making eye contact with Ichigo Kurosaki. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but another girls voice cut him off. "Son of a...are you Kurosaki?" Followed by the sound of a chair scrapping the floor. Both teenagers looked over to see a girl Miku had never seen before. However, it was clear by the look on Ichigo's face that he knew the new girl. Mizuiro began to introduce her, and Miku took this chance to turn quickly to the window, her face burning and her heart pounding in her chest. He had been looking at her! Ichigo Kurosaki had tried to talk to her! Miku felt sick to her stomach, though she wasn't sure if this was a bad kind of sick of a good kind of sick. Was there even such a thing as a good kind of sick? Too many thoughts were racing through her head.

But they all came to a complete halt when something outside caught Miku's attention. Dangling from a tree just below the window was a rope, clearly tied into a noose. 


	2. Soul reaper talk, and the noose from the street light

A few days had passed since Miku learned about Ichigo’s accident with a truck, and the noose that she had seen the other day continued to appear wherever she went. 

To school, home, the store. In every class Miku saw it, in the bathroom, in her room, the closet, any nearby trees. Miku saw it everywhere.

And it was driving her crazy.

As she walked home one day from the grocery store and the noose hung from every tree she passed, Miku felt like she was about to break down.

“Hey, what the heck are you doing?!” “EEEEK!!!”

Miku stopped in her tracks, thinking someone was in trouble, and turned towards the voices, clutching her grocery bag to her chest. From where she stood she could see Ichigo Kurosaki yelling at the new girl, Rukia Kuchiki, a bat over his shoulder while Rukia had a book in her hands. Miku thought it was a little odd...sure Ichigo could be described as popular, but he didn’t just up and make friends. Who could blame him, though, for becoming friends with Rukia so quickly.. Miku certainly couldn’t. Rukia was a pretty girl, on the petite side with a flat chest, but something about her made her look elegant, and she had large, gorgeous brown eyes and black hair that reached her shoulders. “Ooooh! You scared me!” Rukia panted, holding the book to her chest. “I was just studying the contemporary vernacular of this world!!” “You were not. Using that to study? You were readin’ a stupid horror comic while I trainin’ my soul reaper butt off! Where’d you find it, anyway?”

 

Soul reaper?

 

Neither noticed Miku slowly come closer to the pair to listen in.

They never did.

Honestly, Miku could probably run some sort of blackmail ring with all the dirty little secrets she knew about her classmates.

“Huh?” Rukia blinked, clearly surprised. “You finished your training?” "I hit these stupid pepper balls a hundred times, right?” Ichigo replied. “I’m done! What’s this supposed to accomplish anyway? And where’d you get the weird...pitching machine?” At this Rukia got to her feet, scowling. “Fool! Only the wrong balls had pepper in them!”

Miku was only a few feet away from them now, and honestly, she thought the pair were cute. She was also a little jealous but she knew she didn’t have a chance with someone like Ichigo. Or really anyone for that matter.

Hard to get boys attention when you’re invisible, after all.

“Idiot!!!” Rukia’s shouting broke Miku from her thoughts. “I told you to only hit the balls with the heads! What’s the point of this exercise?!” “How should I know?!” Ichigo retorted, holding up two balls with something drawn on each. “And it’s impossible to tell the heads from the hands the way you draw!!”

With an angry expression on her face, Rukia snatched the ball from Ichigo's hand and held it up to him. “Listen! The head is the Hollow’s weak spot. This training will help you crack heads with precision, no matter the situation!”

Hollows? Did that have something to do with this “soul reaper” thing?

“Why do I gotta do that? I’ve been beating ‘em just fine.” Ichigo crossed his arms, scowling his usual scowl. “Fool!” That seemed to be Rukia’s favorite word. “When did you ever defeat a Hollow with one blow?! Approaching a Hollow from behind and killing it with one blow is the essence of Hollow hunting! It’s a miracle that you survived fighting them as you have!!” Something about Rukia’s comment made Ichigo’s eyebrow twitch slightly, and now Miku was close enough that she could see it, which probably wasn’t the best idea, but it wasn’t like they were going to notice her any time soon, right? “Hitting them from behind is unfair! I can’t do it.”

Ichigo then looked away and proved Miku completely wrong when their eyes met once again and he began to pale. Rukia didn’t seem to realize this though. “Save the code of Bushido for human foes! Hollows are your prey! Fairness doesn’t apply here! That kind of thinking will get you killed!”

When Ichigo didn’t reply to her, Rukia turned her head to just what was distracting him, and the color drained from her face as well when she say Miku. “Y-you! How long have you been--” “HI, ICHIGO!”

The new, loud voice made the three jump and everyone turned to see Orihime standing there, her hands cupping her mouth the make her voice louder, a grocery bag hanging from her arm. “Orihime! Wh-what are you doing here?!” Ichigo stammered, and Orihime just giggled, pulling a leak from her bag. “Hehe! Shopping for dinner! I bought leaks, butter, bananas, and Bean jam jelly!”

Miku didn’t want to know what Orihime planned to make with all that…

Orihime began to ask what Ichigo was doing at the park, but then she looked right past Miku and saw Rukia. “Rukia?!” “Huh?!" Now Rukia was even more panicked, looking between Miku and Orihime. “Do I know you?” “Idiot! She’s Orihime Inoue, she’s in our class!” Ichigo reminded her, and Rukia stared at her blankly for a minute before suddenly lifting her skirt, giving Orihime a curtsy. “Well hello, Miss Inoue. How do you do, my dear?” Much to Ichigo and Mikue’s surprise, Orihime curtsied back. ‘Oh, I’m fine, thank you!” And as she did, Ichigo noticed the bandages on her arm. Orihime explained that it she had merely been hit by a car. You know, no biggie. This seemed to upset Ichigo, and so while he and Rukia were distracted with Orihime, Miku decided it was time for her to sneak off.  
Two people had noticed her today, one who had already done so before a few days ago.

 

This wasn’t normal. Miku was the girl that nobody saw. The girl who had no friends, who the teachers forgot about and who nobody ever talked to. This was not normal.

 

Just the simple act of two people noticing her made Miku feel like her world was being shaken to its very core, and she didn’t like it!

 

So she started to jog away, clutching the bag tightly. All this 'excitement' had made her completely forget about that creepy noose that followed her everywhere. Until, just as she turned her head to actually watch where she was going, the noose appeared to be hanging from the street light directly in front of her. Miku froze, her breath catching in her throat. This was the closest she had been to it now, and she was reasonably afraid of what was going to happen now. She expect it to lung for her neck or something, but compared to what actually happened, Miku would have preferred that the noose try to kill her. 

 

It started out like a flickering light. There but gone in a flash, and then there again. Over and over, though it became more solid with each passing second. A body hung from the noose, though it was hard to make out at first. It started out as a shapeless blob. Then it grew smaller...slimmer, taking on the form of a petite woman. Miku began to see the outline of a yukata, Then some bare feet. A small nose. Black hair tied into a bun, and finally dark eyes that stared, empty, into her own. Miku's legs buckled under her. 

 

"M-Mom?!" 

"Mom?" 

 

Miku nearly lost her balance when the voice startled her. She turned to find Ichigo and Rukia standing a good few feet behind her. The first thing Ichigo had noticed was the spirit. The second, and the thing that made him most upset, was the Look of absolute fear on Miku's face and the tears swelling up in her eyes. But before another word could be said, Miku dropped the grocery bag, it's contents breaking and scattering across the ground, and she ran off as fast as she could.


	3. The first hollow

Miku trudged through the streets with her head down, letting her bangs hide her eyes. She had been crying almost nonstop since earlier that day when she had stumbled across Ichigo and Rukia at the park, and now her eyes were all pink and puffy. Miku could only pray that they would return to normal before she got to the Kurosaki Clinic for her check up.   
The Kurosaki clinic.  
Meaning the Clinic Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, owned. If Miku had to see Ichigo there, she didn't think her heart could handle it. Which was too bad, because the universe seemed to hellbent on screwing her over tonight. She hadn't made it more than a block or so from her house when she heard Rukia shouting not too far ahead. "Hurry up! You want to save that girl, don't you?!" 

Miku blinked and looked around for the voice she had heard, praying it wasn't some ghost. To be fair, it wasn't, not exactly, anyway.   
What Miku saw was Ichigo, wearing a black uniform, with Rukia riding on his back as he hopped from roof to roof. He carried a large, dangerous looking sword. Miku had no idea what was going on or why he looked like that, but she got the feeling it was something important, and without even thinking, her legs began to move on their own. Miku gasped as she realized she was following them. But she didn't stop. Somebody was in trouble, and for some reason, Miku found herself wanting to help. And perhaps it was because of the darkness, but neither Ichigo or Rukia seemed to notice her following them. As best she could, anyway, since Ichigo was moving at an amazing pace. It wasn't long before Miku reached the house the pair had gone into. They had literally jumped through the wall.   
Miku ran to the house, pulling the door open, and for a minute wondered why it wasn't even locked, but she quickly ignored the thought and ran towards the yelling she heard. Reaching another door, she flung it open and then froze.   
Tatsuki lay on the floor, passed out, a mark on her neck and blood on the floor. Orihime was on the floor too. Her body, at least. Miku could see her spirit standing in the corner, a chain on her chest connecting her to her body, and she looked so scared. And then there was it. That thing. Miku had never seen anything like it before, and it filled her with fear.   
A monster. Giant, with the lower body of a snake but the upper body of a man. Sort of. Most of its body was white except for it's arms and shoulders, which were red. It wore, or looked like it was wearing, a mask, sort of like a skeleton, with black eyes, it's dirty black hair hanging in its face, and these huge, awful teeth that made Miku cringe. There was also a hole in its chest. For some reason, Ichigo and Rukia hadn't come in yet, and Miku just wanted to run away now, but..  
but...  
Orihime looked so scared.  
It made Miku think. Think back to practically her whole life, a life of being afraid of the spirits, and her heart reached out to Orihime, who obviously had no idea what was going on.   
"Y-You.."  
Miku snapped from her thoughts when she heard Orihime's voice and she looked up. "You go to my school..." "She can't hear us." The monster said in a mans voice, not even looking at Miku. "She can't see us either, Orihime." Both girls now stared at the monster, confused on how it knew the ginger haired girls name, and that's exactly what Orihime asked it, how. Slowly it lifted its head, and its words were so cold that it sent chills through Miku's whole body. "....Have you forgotten my voice?"   
"THAT WOUNDS ME, ORIHIME!!!"  
Suddenly it raised its arm and began to swing down violently, about to strike Orihime. Without thinking twice, Miku ran to her classmate, preparing to shield her from the attack. It never came. Slowly, Miku opened her eyes, which she squeezed shut without even realizing it.   
There was Ichigo, standing in front of the two girls, his sword raised. It looked like he had cut the monsters hand, and now it was just staring at him. He stared back at it and then looked over at Orihime's body that still lay collapsed on the floor. Then Orihime broke the silence. "Ichigo! I knew it was you!"   
This startled Ichigo and he whipped around to start at the two girls. It was almost like he hadn't even noticed them at all and just got in front of the monster to get in front of it.  
Which, thinking about it, wasn't all that out of character for Ichigo, to be honest.   
"How can you see me?!" He demanded, his face starting to show concern. Before Orihime could answer though, the monster slowly leaned down, until it's head was level with Ichigo, and it spoke in a low, almost amused voice. "Isn't it obvious! She's a spirit!"   
"i'm sorry...but Orihime is already...dead!"  
And with that, the monster attacked again. Ichigo tried to counter, however Miku noticed the scales on its arms, which it used to block the attack. He wouldn't be able to cut them. Blood slowly began to drip from Ichigo's head and Miku gasped when it became apparent that he had been cut. "You talk tough.." The monster began to laugh. "But you're far too slow...is it so hard to believe that Orihime has been forced from her body? Ichigo Kurosaki!" The monster then unhinged its jaw, spitting a clear liquid out. It landed on Ichigo's hand. He stopped and stared down at it before letting out a hiss and dropping the sword, clutching his hand. Acid. Before Miku could see it move, the monsters tail smacked Ichigo down, and Orihime ran around her towards him, only to be scooped up into the monsters large hand. "Ichigo!" She cried out, a cry that was repeated by Rukia, who suddenly came running into the room. Orihime tried to struggle, and Miku stared up at her and the monster, trying to think of what to do, until it spoke again.   
"Orihime...have you really forgotten me..."  
With its free hand it slowly lifted the hair from its eyes, revealing a single human eye, and Orihime let out a gasp. "S...Sora?!"  
Sora...  
Miku knew about Sora. Almost everyone in Orihime's class knew about Sora. He was Orihime's late brother, who had died long before Miku had moved into town. A hit and run. Miku had heard that Orihime had dragged her big brother all the way to the Kurosaki clinic, but in the end, he couldn't be saved, and now, she was all alone. It was a fate Miku herself feared she would fall into herself one day. A life without her big brother..she couldn't bear to imagine such a thing. She couldn't imagine what Orihime was going through. "S...Sora...is that really you?" Orihime muttered, and the monster, Sora, nodded his head. "Yes. You haven't forgotten me-"But..why? Why did you hurt Tatsuki and Ichigo?! Why?!" Orihime's voice rang out filled with confusion and sadness and it made Miku mad. This monster, it couldn't be her brother, could it? Big brothers were supposed to protect their siblings, not hurt them! Sora's reply only made Miku's anger grow. "Why? You know why!"  
"Those two tried to tear us apart! After I died, you prayed for me everyday...I watched you, always...it made me happy. I was dead, but...your prayers eased my suffering. But a year passed. You became friends with that girl. After that...you prayed for me less and less! Then you entered high school...and Ichigo Kurosaki showed up." As Sora explained his twisted reasoning, both Orihime and Miku were at a loss for words. This..wasn't right. It just wasn't right! "And you.." Sora continued, his voice becoming a growl. "Stopped praying for me all together!! At home, all you talked about was Kurosaki! It hurt me! I saw myself, fading a little from your heart each day.." "No. No, Sora, that's not--" Orihime tried to interrupt, but her brothers angered spirit wouldn't let her. "I was so lonely! It was unbearable!! Sometimes I just wanted to...kill." That's when Ichigo rose, going for another attack, but again he was beaten down by Sora's tail. "Come with me, Orihime." He said, raising his young sister higher. "Come back..to when it was just the two of us."   
Miku had no idea what to do. Besides seeing the dead, she couldn't do anything. She felt useless! But then Orihime spoke.   
"Why?" She asked, her voice cracking as she kept her head down, but then she slowly raised it and looked her brother in the eye. "If you were lonely, you should have told me....why did you have to hurt Ichigo and Tatsuki? Why, Sora?" Now her voice was unfaltering, but tears were swelling in Orihime's eyes. "The brother I loved...would never do something like this!"  
Sora stared at his sister in silence for a few seconds, as if processing her words, until her slammed his large thumb over her mouth and began to shake Orihime, his mouth unhinged as he screamed at her. Miku's legs buckled under her and she covered her eyes, terrified.   
"I'll kill you!" Sora shook Orihime hard. "How do you think I became this...thing?! It was all your fault little sister! I'll kill you! Kill you!!!"   
CRASH!!!  
When Miku opened her eyes, she found herself standing before Sora, a broken vase in her hands.  
Oh god.  
OH GOD.  
She had hit him with the vase.


End file.
